Flowers for our Ladies
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: After the War of Unification, we give flowers to those we love, whether to their outstretched hands or upon their resting places. Four stories of those who love and those who lost. Post-Crimson Flower route. Byleth/Edelgard, Dorothea/Petra, Ferdinand/Bernadetta, and maybe Claude/Hilda...
1. Sunflower

The Sunflower's Warmth

or

Third Time's the Charm

My first love was sudden and unexpected. It was on my first day at the officer's academy that I first met the girl who would be my best friend, and secret crush.

I had, of course, heard of Edelgard long before I met her. I had seen her even, occasionally she would be brought to the Opera by some noble or other seeking the good graces of the Royal family – aware as they were even then that Edelgard would one day be the driving force her father could not be. Needless to say, it was on those days when she visited that Manuela and myself were not the centres of attention.

I had thought her a handsome young lady on the odd occasion I saw her there, but bothered myself little her. She was the heir apparent, I was just a singer.

Yet when I arrived at the academy, the first thing I saw was that familiar white hair. She was speaking to one of the other students – who I would later find out was Hubert. I had known she would be here, but as I walked through the gates, she stopped speaking and turned to me.

"Dorothea, correct?" she stepped up to me, holding out a gloved hand.

"Y-your Highness? Oh yes, I am Dorothea Arnault." I curtseyed, then realised the hand was still held out to me, so I quickly took it to shake.

"Dorothea, please, we are just fellow students here, please address me as you would any of the others."

"Eh? Are… are you sure Your Highness?"

Edelgard sighed, "Here I am just a student. Well, I am house leader as well, but I do not want formalities to rule us on the battlefield."

Despite her regal bearing, Edelgard seem just a little embarrassed. Perhaps the reason for her request was less to do with her stated reason, and more a simple wish to be treated like a person not a princess. I thought I would test it to its limit.

"Well, I like to give my friends nicknames, so shall I call you… Edie?"

I had expected a flush of cheeks and a rebuke, but instead I received a smile, "So you've decided we'll be friends already? Well, I suppose a songstress must be bold. You may call me as you wish." Her smile intensified a little, "I look forward to getting to know you, Dorothea. Now, excuse me," she turned and left with Hubert.

I could feel the heat of my cheeks, and thoughts were whirling through my mind. Of course, later I would rationalise it all – her being a noble but treating a commoner like a friend from the start, her innate charm, her chiselled features, all valid reasons for falling for her. But at the time all I could reconcile in my mind was that I had fallen head over heels, in a way I never had before.

Yet alas, I could do naught but watch my crush fall for another.

* * *

My second love was born of jealousy. It was bizarre, frankly. I had been laughing and joking with Edie about how strange it would be if something happened between us, all the time testing the water, seeing if there were even the slightest chance of something between us. But deep inside I knew there was something preventing her from loving me back.

It was not our sexes, I believe she is the sort of person who loves a person's heart, not their form. While she feared having to marry for political gain, for love I always believed she would be strong enough to push that possibility aside. Edie was someone who would make her own path or die trying.

Indeed, for love she did eventually have her way.

It was not long after meeting our new professor that I saw it in her. At first she found him interesting, then she wanted to know all about him. She seemed so comfortable around him. Soon she was adorably inept at hiding her crush on the professor.

I had quietly given up on my love and tried to find another, but it was painful. So many knights who looked only at my carefully maintained skin and heard only my carefully maintained voice. At the time I thought I just wanted someone to keep me for life, but to be a trophy wife, a bird in a cage, I realise would never have suited me, no matter how fine the pedestal or how well gilded the cage.

What he did was see through me. Our dear professor seemed to understand us all far better than we could ourselves. That was why, of course, we all respected him so much, and why two of us fell so deeply for him.

At first, I hated him, both for seeing my true self, which I showed only to a few, my dear Edie among them, and for receiving Edie's affections, even if she herself did not realise her own feelings for some time.

He did not judge me when he saw through me. Perhaps that is what drew me to him in the end. To be understood, to be respected as a person, perhaps that was what I really wanted.

But still, I could only watch. For a brief, desperate moment, when Rhea demanded he kill Edie, I wondered what if he did? Would I have a chance? Could I be his loved one?

But he sided with Edie, as I truly hoped he would, despite my dark thoughts. We fought the Immaculate One and he disappeared.

For a brief time, Edie seemed broken. On occasion I would comfort her, but all I could see from the state she was in was that she needed him, more than she needed me. She loved him, of course, and he gave her the strength she needed to walk the path that lay before her. I prayed for her sake that she would find him again.

* * *

My third love was not one I expected. I had long been close with her, but to find such comfort with her was not something I had ever thought of, until the day I watched as the Immaculate one fell. I watched as the professor's heart beat for the first time, all for Edie.

The war was over, the moment of triumph was reached, and yet in that moment, I felt lost. The cheers of soldiers all around drowned out the sigh from my lips, as I turned and walked away from the battlefield, hoping never to step on another.

As I walked, I did not hear another set of footsteps behind me. I found my way into an alley, and collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Dorothea, are you hurting?"

I looked up to see Petra, kneeling in front of me, concern in her eyes.

"Are you needing healing? Should I be getting Linhardt?"

"No Petra… it's not that kind of injury."

"What is it then?"

I smiled through my tears. "A broken heart."

I coughed as the tears came again, doubling over and closing my eyes. I felt arms around my shoulders, as Petra pulled me close.

"If your heart is breaking, I will be helping repair it," she said quietly as she held me through my sobs. "But I am not good at white magic."

I let out a little laugh through my tears. "Thank you Petra."

Petra hugged me tightly, "I promised my shoulder when you need to cry, are you wanting it?"

I wept upon her shoulder, wept for my first two loves, as I clung to the woman I realised would be my third.

* * *

"Do you, Byleth, take Edelgard to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you. Edelgard, take Byleth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Linhardt smiled slightly, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I watched from my seat as Byleth raised Edelgard's veil and the pair kissed.

Once I had dreaded this day, but now I wore a genuine smile and applauded with the rest. At my side, Petra applauded too, after pausing for just a moment to look at me. If she thought she was being subtle, she was wrong, but she was definitely being sweet.

The new couple turned to the audience and Linhardt announced them, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Majesty Emperor Edelgard and Byleth von Hresvelg."

The pair walked down the aisle of the grand cathedral to standing applause, as I Petra and Bernadetta, who was doing her best to be inconspicuous, joined the groomsmen, Hubert, Caspar and Ferdinand, in following the couple out. I noticed Ferdie taking Bern's hand as they walked, and she visibly calmed a little, though still seemed agitated. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, I suppose. It would be strange if Bern ever did overcome her fear of people, not that I didn't hope she would one day.

Outside, we joined the couple at the top of the cathedral steps. Edelgard's subjects had crowded as close as the guards would allow them to see their emperor and her husband. The couple waved to the cheering crowds, before heading down to a waiting carriage to carry them to the palace.

I felt Petra's hand take mine as she led me to another carriage, with the other old Black Eagles, including Linhardt, getting into two further carriages.

"Are you all right Dorothea?" Petra asked as our carriage began to drive away.

"I'm fine Petra," I smiled at her. In response to a concerned look, I laughed, "I mean it Petra, I'm really okay."

Petra sighed, "I am concerning… concerned for you."

"Oh Petra, you're so sweet." I reached forward and took her hands in mine. "But I've moved on from those feelings. I have someone else to love now."

Petra blushed, and looked away, "You will always be surprising me Dorothea."

* * *

Standing on the docks, I looked up at the ship flying Brigid colours, currently being loaded, my own belongings included. Petra stood beside me, speaking to the ship's captain in the Brigid tongue. I had started learning it, but could only make out odd pieces of what they were saying.

The sounds of marching footsteps sounded behind me and Petra and I both turned to see a half dozen soldiers accompanying Edelgard and Byleth up to the edge of the docks. The soldiers halted and the pair came up to us.

"So, it's finally arrived," Edelgard awkwardly began.

"You honour us with your presence, Emperor," I joked, my faltering smile betraying the sorrow clouding my emotions.

"Dorothea..." Edelgard stepped forward at the same time as I did and our arms wrapped around each other, pulling us into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Edie."

"I'll miss you too, Dorothea." We separated and Edie smiled at me, "But you're always welcome to come and visit, both of you, if you can find the time." She smiled at Petra, "Though I'm sure we'll end up meeting plenty of times during the negotiations, Your Majesty."

Edie and Petra shook hands, while I sidled over to Byleth. "Professor, you'd better make sure you take care of Edie."

We joked and laughed for a few more minutes which I would never really remember, before Petra and I had to board the ship. Waving from the deck, our friends waved back, until they were just dots on the shore of Enbarr.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders as Petra pulled me close, "Do you need my shoulder again Dorothea?"

I looked round at her and smiled, "No, but thank you for the offer my love." I rewarded her kindness with a gentle kiss, causing Petra to flush red with embarrassment, but she did not push me away or try to break the kiss.

"I love you Petra," I said, staring back at Fodlan, back at the land which would no longer be my home.

Petra gently touched my cheek and turned my gaze to meet hers, "I love you too, Dorothea."

The sounds of the sea and the wind accompanied the kiss she gave me. My third love was not one that I expected, but as they say, third time's the charm.

* * *

A/N: I felt really sorry for Dorothea in my first playthrough, as she got A ranks with Byleth and Edelgard, but I wifed Edelgard because she is best girl (fite me), leaving Dorothea at the whims of the game to assign her partner. I actually expected her to end up with Ferdinand, but apparently he was too enamoured of Bernadetta (I mean, it's a tough choice) so Dorothea just kinda... ended up with Petra. I feel particularly sorry for Dorothea because she would be best girl easily in any other game, but all the Black Eagles girls (and several of the other houses' girls) are just so good, and I just had to marry Edelgard. I did marry Dorothea on my second playthrough though (Golden Deer with fem Byleth) so... maybe that made up for it...

This is quite heavily based on what happened in my first playthrough, so... yeah, your millage may vary on things lining up with the story you played, but, eh, that's kinda inevitable. I have three further chapters in mind for this, but we'll see how they go. They'll probably be shorter than this one, but... yeah, we'll see. This ended up longer than I expected, so anything could happen.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	2. Pitcher

The Pitcher's Hold  
or  
My Heart in your Trap

I spurred my horse once again as I spied my home in the distance. The Aegir lands rushed by as I rode onwards, as swiftly as I could.

Edelgard had kept me busy these past few weeks, so much so that returning home had been out of the question. As her prime minister, of course I had to be in Enbarr for all the most important duties, but as soon as it was over I would mount one of my fastest horses and ride home as swiftly as I could.

I slowed my horse as I came into town, the guards saluting as I passed. As we trotted through town, a few greetings were called and I returned them without thinking too much. I had but one target today, and while I wished no disrespect to the people of the town, I was in quite the hurry.

I arrived at the gates of the Aegir mansion and they were opened for me. As I approached the front door, a few servants hurried out: a stable boy who took my horse's reigns as I dismounted, a house-servant who carried a covered tray and a middle-aged woman who curtseyed and greeted me, "Your Grace, welcome home."

"Thank you Heather. I trust all has been well in my absence."

"Indeed Your Grace."

"And my wife?"

"Lady Aegir has been restless these past few days, awaiting your return, but she is otherwise well. I believe she is currently in her study."

I laughed slightly. "I would expect so. Is that the usual?" I asked indicating the tray.

"Indeed sir," the servant approached and offered the tray to me. I took it and nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll go and see her then."

"Of course Your Grace. I shall ask the kitchen to delay dinner by a half hour, I assume that will be appreciated."

"Yes, thank you."

I stepped into the mansion and hurried up the stairs as swiftly as I could. I took a left, then a right, then down a corridor. The office was as far into the house as it could be, just as she liked it.

When I reached the door and knocked, I heard a startled yelp. "Wh-who is it?"

I smiled to myself, "My Dear, I am Ferdinand von Aegir!"

The sound of sudden movement, followed by what I guessed was a chair being knocked over, signalled her hurrying to the door. The bolt was drawn back, the key clicked, the door handle turned and the door opened to reveal my dear Bernadetta. "F-Ferdinand! You're home!"

"Careful my Dear!" I exclaimed as she gestured wildly and I nearly dropped the tray. I was more concerned for her than anything else though, as I glanced down at her slightly enlarged belly, much more obvious than the last time I had seen her.

"S-sorry, come in." She stepped aside and I entered, placing the tray on the desk she has been working at.

I leant down to pick up the chair she had knocked over in her hurry, then looked at her and smiled, before stepping over and wrapping her in a hug, which she returned gently. "How are you Bernadetta?" I asked as I stepped back from the hug, "And how is our little one?"

She put a hand on her stomach and smiled, "We're all right, though we both missed you, didn't we?" She looked down at her stomach, as if awaiting a response. It was too early even to expect a kick in reply, but she nodded sagely as if the baby had responded and looked back up at me. "How are you? How was the Capital?"

"I'm quite well, though I think I need a sit-down after the ride back." As I spoke I took a second chair from the back of the room and placed it close to the first, and we both sat down. "As for Enbarr, all is well. Her Majesty was worried things might go wrong in her absence, but all was quiet."

"And how were her negotiations?"

"Complete, to the satisfaction of both sides by my understanding. Edelgard and Petra both signed an agreement, and Brigid will formally be recognised as independent in a ceremony at the end of the year. By-the-by, there will be another ceremony shortly after, which we are invited to."

I reached into a pocket and withdrew an opened envelope which I passed to Bernadetta. She curiously took the letter from the envelope and read. "Dear Ferdinand and Bernadetta von Aegir, we invite you to join us in the celebration of our marriage on the 8th of the Guardian Moon 1190. We look forward to seeing you then. Her Majesty Queen Petra Macneary and Dorothea Arnault."

Bernadetta looked up at me with shock in her eyes, "P-Petra and Dorothea are g-getting married?"

"Indeed, and all of our old class are invited. Shall I write a reply?"

"Of course! Ah, but the baby… they'll only be a month old or so by then, s-so..." Bernadetta frowned. "It takes a long time to get to Brigid right? I don't want to leave our child alone for that long."

I smiled. Already, Bernadetta was a good mother, before she even saw our child, she loved the little one and was thinking always of them first. "I'll see what I can do. Taking the baby with us on a ship won't be easy but it would be awful to miss our friends' wedding..."

Bernadetta's eyes brightened and she beamed, "Thank you Ferdinand."

That smile was dangerous. I had long been ensnared by it, and there was no going back. I would always be trying to protect that smile. A part of me hoped our children would not inherit that smile, as it may be too much for me to handle. But the part of me that wished for more beauty in this world truly hoped that our children's smiles would be as bright and pure as their mother's.

* * *

A/N: This took way longer than it should have.

Eh, it's a thing. I just didn't feel it particularly for some reason... I dunno. Anyways, I have nearly finished another playthrough of Crimson Flower, this time on Maddening (new game), so maybe I'll be more hyped? Side-note, Maddening starts off way harder, then after about chapter 8 I found it wasn't too bad, maybe down to me playing more optimally second time around (and remembering to actually do the gardening). But yeah, just got to beat Dimitri then go dragon slaying, then that golden start-up screen will be all mine! Still haven't played Blue Lions or finished my Silver Snow playthrough though, because they contain a deficiency of best girl Edelgard. Hoping whatever mode we get in DLC 4 allows more Edelgard, because frankly the other Lords ain't got nothing on her.

Anyway, that's my ramble for today. hope you enjoyed.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	3. Anemone

The Broken Anemone

or

For You

"Khalid, don't you find this all mighty boring?"

"It's just the way I like it Nader, peaceful and quiet."

Nader shook his head, "Peaceful only as long as that Fodlan Emperor keeps it."

Claude laughed, "She has Teach at her side, I'm pretty sure he'll keep her in check."

"He didn't in the past."

Claude sighed, "Yeah, but she already got what she was aiming for. Edelgard has no reason to fight Almyra."

The pair were walking through the hall of the Almyran palace, with those they passed bowing to Claude as the pair approached. Neither paid much heed to the bows, beyond Claude occasionally waving to them.

"All I'm saying, Khalid, is that we should be wary of her. Sending diplomats, talk of opening the border more… she could be planning to strike."

"Please Nader, it took Adrestria the last five years to end its own civil war. The last thing they'll be wanting is another one, when they've just started to really enjoy peace again over the last few years."

"You really believe that? In my experience, people develop a taste for war."

Claude shook his head, "For battle, maybe. But the common folk don't get that luxury. Anyway, she's too busy with her reforms to start another war. She's already pissed off enough of her own nobles. Well, soon-to-be-ex-nobles."

"You think she'll actually manage it?"

"If it were anyone else? I'd think they were mad. But Edelgard and Teach might just pull it off."

"You trust them?"

Claude snorted, "Yeah, to go after what they think is right, no matter the cost. But don't think I'll be welcoming them with open arms if they come to talk. I haven't forgiven them for everything."

The pair stepped out into the palace gardens, and heard the sound of a child's laughter a little way off, and a woman's voice calling after. Claude smiled and Nader chuckled, "Well, Your Majesty, I'll take my leave here."

"See you tomorrow Nader," Claude gave his friend a wave as he walked out into the gardens, towards the loud voices.

He approached two women – one a servant the other her mistress, who sat in a wooden, wheeled chair – and a young boy who was running about in the garden, as full of energy as any six-year-old. The boy had tanned skin, fair for an Almyran but still darker than any Fodlan child, with dark reddish hair. He spotted Claude approach, and ran up to him. "Father!"

Claude knelt down and opened his arms as the boy ran to him, "Darius, come here." The boy hugged his father, who gripped him tightly and lifted him up, eliciting an excited cry from the boy.

"You'd think he'd not seen his father in weeks, not hours, don't you think Leila?"

"Indeed Your Majesty," Leila replied to her mistress's wry comment.

Claude smiled over at the two women. "Hilda, let me have this while he's still small enough to carry."

Hilda smiled up from her seat. On her lap sat a little girl, still a toddler, with dark pinkish hair and the same tan skin as her brother. She looked up at her father and waved her hands in his direction. "Papa..."

Claude's smiled strengthened and he carefully put down his son, before stepping over to pick up the little girl, "Hello there Azra." He gently lifted her off her mother's lap and raised the little girl up. She giggled and waved her arms. Claude smiled up at her, before bringing her close and giving her a gentle hug. He felt small arms reciprocate the hug as much as they could, and caught his wife's eye. Hilda's smile was a mirror of his own.

Claude turned to Leila, "Leila, could you take the children inside and prepare them for dinner. I'd like to walk with Hilda." Of course, when he said 'walk' he meant 'talk about something important', but there was no need to concern the children.

"Of course Sire, if I may..." Leila held out her arms to take Azra, and Claude passed his daughter to her. "Come along now my little prince."

Darius nodded and skipped along by Leila's side, waving to his parents as they headed into the palace. Hilda and Claude waved back.

Hilda looked up at Claude, "So… I take it today has been busy?"

"What makes you say that."

"Your absence at lunch. Darius was quite worried."

"And you weren't?" Claude stepped behind Hilda's chair and took two handles on the back, slowly starting to wheel the chair along.

Hilda tilted her head up, "Worried what was so serious it was keeping my husband from the children and wife he adores, yes."

Claude laughed and leaned down, and to the side, laying a kiss upon his wife's cheek. "So you do worry."

"It's about all I can do these days." Claude's smile faltered a little as his eyes went to Hilda's limp left leg and scarred left arm. "Oh Claude… I didn't…"

Silence feel between the pair. It was a fact of life that Hilda would never walk again and had lost most of the grip in her left hand. She was, in fact, lucky to have survived Derdriu. Most assumed her death.

"You carried me to safety and got me healed. I'm alive, I have you and the children. And I get to be pampered as Queen, this is quite the jackpot really."

Claude had heard similar spiels before, but always felt a little empty from them. "But I couldn't save Judith, or Ignatz or Leonie. I should have feigned assassination and fled, or something. So many lives would have been spared."

"You're not responsible. Edelgard put you in an impossible situation." Hilda's voice was firm, with a hint of anger when she spoke Edelgard's name. "And you think everyone would have just rolled over and surrendered if you had. Besides, I didn't marry someone who just runs away." She looked up at him again. "Right?"

Claude quietly continued pushing Hilda along, but allowed a small smile to form on his face. Hilda lifted her right hand over to Claude's left and laid it on top, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Edelgard sent a diplomat."

Hilda's eyes shot open again and she drew a sharp breath. "I see… what does she want?"

"To reopen the border, basically. To allow people between our two countries more freely."

"And you want my opinion?"

"As always."

Hilda looked down her right hand moving to tug at her left sleeve, revealing more old burns and scars. "I don't want to say it, but… I think it's a good idea."

"You don't want to say it because it's her?"

"Yeah… I mean..."

Claude stopped pushing the chair and came round to stand in front of Hilda. Kneeling, he put a hand to her chin to turn her gaze to meet his. "You mean..."

"She's the reason… you blame yourself but it's all her fault. We lost our friends… not just the other Golden Deer, but Annette, Felix, Ashe… so many people died, for her ambitions."

"I'll never forgive her," they both said in unison.

"You're right," Claude said. "Though to be fair the Kingdom chose to side with the Church, but of course she knew what she was getting into. But as you say, despite all that, it's a good idea."

"We aren't going to have to meet her are we?"

"Probably at some point. When we sign whatever agreement it is."

Hilda turned her eyes away again, staring out at the garden. "I'll play along, for everyone else. But I won't like it."

"I know you won't, and I won't much either."

"Man, being a royal isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Claude laughed a little, "Yeah, I agree. Lot's of things you have to do for the sake of duty."

"Claude… you didn't come back here just for my sake, did you?"

"Eh?" Claude looked surprised.

"I mean, you always wanted to be free right? Deep down, not tied down in all the formality and noble duty. You could have gone anywhere, but… if you had, what would have become of me?"

"Hilda… I would have come back here anyway, it's my duty. But I wouldn't want to leave you for anything." Claude cupped his wife's cheeks and their eyes locked onto each other again. "I'm happy here with you. We're safe, with our little ones, and we don't want for anything. Sure, running a country is hard work that I don't feel qualified for, but it's all worth it."

Hilda smiled and leaned forward. Claude leaned in as well and the pair kissed a chaste kiss.

"We should head back," Claude said quietly. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Can we go through the flower gardens?" Hilda asked.

"Of course," Claude replied. The slight detour would not make them later.

Besides, he thought to himself as he watched his wife admiring the anemones, a few minutes was amply worth a little more of Hilda's happiness.

* * *

A/N: Hoo boy... So hello there. Been a while. This year has been interesting, hasn't it.

For me, honestly the global _situation_ hasn't been the reason I've taken so long to get back to writing. Much more pressing has been work, which is crazy, has been for several months, and will be for at least a couple more. Here I thought 'this'll only be four chapters, I should be able to get them done reasonably fast'. Ha, I laugh at you, past me! You fool!

But anyway, the story. So originally I was going to have chapter three be Claude visiting Hilda's grave, but then I was like 'that would involve Hilda being dead', so I didn't. I do find it weird how Claude is so chill when you let him live after killing Hilda. Like, perfectly happy to have a nice civil chat with you both... I dunno, anyway, in my Golden Deer playthrough I made sure to have Claude and Hilda happily married.

Also, my goodness, me writing straight couples. What is the world coming to? Where is all the yuri? There's only one yuri couple in this! I'll have to go back to writing Love Live (which gets meh readership numbers), RWBY (where the showrunners seem determined to sink my OTP) or Youjo Senki (and find people on forums discussing my work again which is weird when it all breaks out of the FF site). Anyway, I'm rambling (I never do that...).

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


End file.
